fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wind and Earth Meet
In a large but desolate canyon, quite far away from Magnolia, where the famous and infamous Fairy Tail Guild resides, a young man with strikingly spiky black hair was training with his sword, slicing through many a pillar of rock with ease, wiping some sweat off his head he said." Wow, isn't it hot today?," he commented, before slicing another boulder around him. The hot sun was beaming down on the incredabliy hot earth as a Grizzly bear was walking with it's Master sitting on top of it wearing a cloak over himself to keep the heat from him. As they continued walking through the scorching canyon, The cloaked figure got off and put his hand on the ground, he felt strong vibrations coming from a specific area and decided to go there while his bear went into a cave to get away from the sun. As Shin continued his training, he noticed a presence and decided to head towards it's direction, lowering his magical presence in the case of a confrontation. He then noticed a man with strange tattoos heading his way, and greeted him." Hey there! I'm Shin, who might you be?" Shin said in his normal persona, finding no threat from the other person. The cloaked figure stopped in his tracks as he looked around the area and saw boulders that were split in half and even shattered. Underneath his hood was a smile as he removed it to reveal his spiky short black hair and a bandana on his forehead with the symbol of earth on it. "Many call me "The Overlord of The Land" but my name is Ray Martinez." He said smiling. " Well hey there Ray, nice Grizzly you have there." Shin said smiling, although he was a little perplexed at the animal's presence, he didn't mind, and sheathed his sword, he asked." So what brings you here?" Ray grabbed a rock and smiled as he made it float in his hand," I've been getting mission after mission from the Fairy Guild so I'm heading out for a while to a small town that asked for help." He said as the stone fell and he placed it back onto the ground. " Oh really? So you're from Fairy Tail, I've always wanted to contest against one of them, especially that Laxus, although I heard he defected? Oh well. Although.... you seem to have some interesting magic, but you want a quick spar, I haven't had a training partner in a while." Shin smilingly said. Ray looked at him then threw his cloak off revealing a green and black tunic that covered only his chest while on his arms were gaunlets that had three holes on top of then. "Sound good to me." Ray replied as he got into his fighting stance. " Heh, this will be fun." Shin smirked, drew his ornated engine like blade and headed straight towards Ray with an evasive charge in a zig-zag pattern, aiming for his right side, he tried to slash his right arm with his blade. Ray smiled as he managed to intercept the attack with blades that came out from the gaunlet as he had them intertwined with each other. He took the advantege and aimed his fist right at Shin's face hoping to make an impression on him the hard way. Shin managed to dodge the attack by moving his face backwards, barely avioding the attack, then he flipped a distance away from Ray, complimenting him by saying." Wow, you're a fast and tough one, your claws are very sharp, they slightly scratched me." Shin said, as a drop of blood dropped down his cheek. Ray took his fighting stance once again only this time he closed his eyes,"Trust me when i say that this match has only begun." he said smiling. " Of course, don't think this is all I got." Shin said, smirking, he effortlessly leaped towards Ray for a direct lunge, but just before Ray could have a chance to intercept, a clone had appeared behind Ray and was heading in for an attack. Ray smiled as he instictivly pushed back with his right foot and slide back to avoid both attacks though the original managed to hit Ray on the cheek causing him to bleed from his mouth. "Now this is becoming intresting." He said licking his blood. " So, you want to use some magic?" Shin asked, radiating his magical aura which was shadowing behind him similar to a real shadow. As Ray opened his eyes and saw the shadow, he smiled as black energy emerged and erupted causing cracks underneath him. "Let's see what kind of magic you got Shin." He said smiling as his blades came out once again only glowing black. Suddenly, Shin had completely dissappeared, his physical form and magical presence had completely vanished, and he had effortlessly got behind Ray without the latter noticing, and attempted to stab one of his arms, as to partially disable him. As the blade piereced the skin, two rock pieces managed to be thrown up towards the blade pushing it off of Ray as he then turned to stab Shin with his claws. Suddenly, Shin's skin turned into a pale brown colour, similar to the earth around them and he caught the claws with his hand, and then chanted."' Henzai'," Creating eight indistinguishable clones which were easily like the real thing and because of their speed, it was near impossible to find the real one. As the clones were at high speeds, Ray focused his black energy into the palm of his hands as he slammed them both into the ground causing 8 slabs of earth to erupt off the ground where the clones were. The clones dissappeared, and the real Shin barely dodged the attack, being slightly bruised by the earth, he chanted." Henzai:Ichiyo!" Suddenly, his blade was vibrating at impossible speeds, and as he slashed the air, a blue shockwave like attack had destroyed the surrounding earth pillars and headed towards Ray. Ray focused Zocato into his claws as it erupted into a powerful dark blade which intercepted with Shin's sword but still managed to cut Ray as he held it back. Then as the blades were sparking Ray forced the earth up as it headed right towards Shin. Shin knew that it was impossible to dodge this technique, as he was already cornered, so he faced it directly, taking some damage, he sliced through the unusually dense rock, and then created a clone and headed straight towards Ray at immeasurable speeds, chanting underneath his breath."' Henzai:Tsuki.'" Ray decided it was now time to go full force, he summoned a slab of rock as tall as him and channeled energy quickly,"Dark Earth- 1,000 Meteor Shower!!" 'The slab started breaking off into small individual pebbles that went at the speed of sound right at Shin. Shin smirked, as the rocks attacked Shin, and both Shin's dissappeared as Shin was already behind him and attempted to slash Ray again. Ray took the hit as he managed to front flip a good few feet away as he stood there panting heavily due to some of the blood loss from before. He calmed his mind and focused as the energy around him was charging, then out of nowhere he slammed his hands into the ground,"'Dark Earth- Shadow Mold!" causing two giant clawed hands to come right under Shin fast. The giant claws slashed across his right arm and part of his chest, as Shin started panting heavily, realising that he had been injured quite a bit, he emanated more magical aura, and suddenly the small tube on Shin's blade inserted itself into the engine like mechanism. This caused the mechanism to rapidly spin until there was a crystallised dust around the area, and the liquid in his blade vanished. Shin chanted." Crystal Shard." Ray could feel all of the minerals around him and smiled,"Intresting, but if you didn't notice Earth is my element." He said as small shards came together forming needles that shot right at Shin. Suddenly, the crystal particles turned into dust again, and Shin just said." If you didn't realise, then these crystal shards are my own magical energy, which nobody can control." Suddenly, a machine gun was formed in the air, and with simple hand movements, the machine gun started firing at Ray. Ray pulled up two earth slabs managing to block the fire though a few managed to hit him in the arm. As he pulled out the small bits, Ray focused one hand into the ground as he compressed the stone and rock inside the earth and pulled out a stone hilt. He then focused Zocato into it causing a black aura blade to emerge,"Dark Earth- Zocato Sword!" '''He stood at the ready waiting for Shin to make a move. Shin knew something probably would happen if he made a move, but he decided to test it. He made a hand gesture and suddenly, many weapons were charging towards Ray and Shin decided to see what was his next tactic. Ray roared as he managed to evade most weapons and slice down others with his blade though there were some that managed to make contact with him. As the weapons stopped Ray was standing there bleeding slightly as he was panting heavily. Shin knew that he or Ray weren't going to be able to keep this up for much longer, but he continued fighting by chanting."Fuhen Hoshi!"''' Suddenly a 'bullet' of magical energy condensed onto his blade, which then fired at Ray, although it was quite the distance away from Ray and because Shin was lacking magical energy, the amount of power and speed was very low. Ray managed to hold his blade just long enough to run and slash the bullet but after that the Zocato sword broke and he fell on his knees panting. "Amazing, this is the first time in a while that anyone has ever been able to match with me." He said as blood started dripping more and more. "Jeez, you're telling me, I haven't had so much blood out of me in ages, I can't even use Silent Killing properly anymore." Shin said, panting, as his knee touched the ground, but he supported himself with his blade, while the ground was blood stained by the battle. Suddenly Ray got up and was able to hold himself up,"It's obvious that your out of strength while I still got enough for one or two spells. Seeing as how you kept up with me let's call this a draw." Ray said retracting his claws. "Heh, yeah, you're right, we'll call this a draw, next time it might be different, so just watch out, okay." Shin said smiling, as he got up slowly and sheathed his blade and started to leave, waving Ray goodbye before walking away. Ray smiled as his grizzly Orso came and picked him up underneath him and started walking to the next town.